Celestrial Angel
by Yohtarama
Summary: This is not really a Zelda story but I dont know what alse to put it on. Ayame is like Princess Zelda, Greon is like Ganon, and Kina is like Shiek. I know it's not really the same but please dont hurt me '
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on but it's actually my second. I want all to know that i only got interested in this site because i read HJbender's stories. I thought they were really cool so i read some other ones from other people and now i really like this site. So i joined :) One this about me though is i get crazy idea's at night from dreams for stories, im not gonna say this is bad because i get a lot of stories out of them. But when i start another one i tend to forget about the others .'. I'll try hard not to and finish them all. I hope you all like them!

P.S: I AM A BAD SPELLER! i already know my grammer and spelling suck so i dont need you to remind me in the reviews THANKYOU.  
If you want to read my story it's called "The Tracker the Tracking and the Tracked". It's a Zelda one for any other Zelda fans out there like me :)

Farewell, days of peace

Sounds of panic filled the hallways, the young prince was woken when the door to his room flew open,  
"Prince Ayame we must go,the castle is under attack!" Aya ran to his caretakers side "wheres dad?" Aya asked,  
"hes fighting outside to defend us,  
i must get you away from this" Takeing Aya's hand he ran with him down the corridors. "Markl where are we going?" Aya asked "you father orderd me to take to our cousins in Saishurio where the lord there will take care of you". Markl stopped at a wall and turn a lamp to reveal a secret passageway,  
"hurry now, you first aya"  
when they got to the end they came out in another hallway,  
Aya screamed when the side of the building was blown up due to a cannon. "back the other way!" Just as they turned a corrner Markl stopped suddenly. At the end of the hallway were soldires creating a path of destruction behind them, and leading them was the man responsible for it all, Greon. Greon turn around "get me the prince!" he orderd, Markl picked Aya up and ran with him in his arms.  
Panic filled Aya while Markl carried him, running through the corridors desperatly, they were cut off at every exit but kept running, until Markl hit a dead end. He started the run again but Greon stood in their way "well well, pleased to meet you your highness" Markl put Aya down and stood infront of him "i wont let you harm our prince!" he shouted. Greon walked towards them "i wouldnt dream of hurting him, or you, if you cooperate,  
Aya held Markls led shaking. Markl grabbed a ball from his belt and threw it at them, the ball exploded in a flash, blinding them momentarily.  
taking advantage of this, Markl grabbed Aya's again and ran past them, it didnt last long, Aya could hear Greon running after them.  
Markl opend another secret passageway and put Aya inside "you must live Aya!" "no, Markl dont leave me!" markl closed the door,  
aya watched as the guards surrounded Markl, holding him. Greon stood infront of him "well done Markl, thinking you could get the best of me,  
what have you done with my little prize?" Markl spat at Greon "i would sooner die then give Ayame to you!" Greon whiped the spit off his face "thats to bad, kill him" "no!" screamed Aya, he jumped from is hideing place to Markl's side "please dont hurt him! i'll do whatever you want!" Greon put his sword away "good boy, see,  
no one had to get hurt, now come hear" Greon put on a fake smile.  
Aya got up slowly and started walking towards Greon, markl jumped up "no Ayame dont!" then in an instant, a blade shot through Markls chest . "MARKL!" Aya screamd, "you killed him!" Aya felt the side of his head numb as he fell unconscious onto Markls dead body. The castle was in ruins and Greons men had killed everyone in it, Greon Picked up Aya's little body and carried him outside, He put Aya infront of him as he got onto his hourse, he turned to all his soldires "the holy kingdom kingdom had been destroyd and we are in possession of their only Prince, the world is ours!.

Ok i know, this was a short chapter but it was more of a prologue to tell of how it all started blah blah blah, there will be lots more chapters (unless my computer brakes down O-O') dont worry, i dont leave you al l hanging like i did with my last story (i WILL get around to finishing it but i want to work on this one first)  
P.S: Im a girl, dont get it wrong 


	2. Chapter 2

K this is the second chapter, and it took me a while even though i wrote the first chapter in the same day 'cause i kept thinking and changing things.

When Aya woke up he was lying on cold hard stone, the last thing he rememberd was Markls dead body,  
and that man, Greon. "he's awake" someone said, when greon came down Aya was hudled in the corner, his nightgown slightly damp. His long blond hair fell down his back, his blue eyes shineing, "hello again Aya" said Greon "sorry i had to put you down hear but i dont want you to run away, especially when i had to destroy an entire kingdom to get you.  
"im willing to give you a room of your own that you should find quite confortable" Aya looked up "what do you want with me?" one of the guards opend the cell door "you wouldnt really rather stay in this ugly dungeon would you?". Aya stood up and slowly walked towards Greon, he stopped at the door "please dont hurt me" Aya whimperd Greon and a few other guards led him up some stairs down hallways up more stairs, it seamed like he would reach heaven before the top of the stairs but they finaly did. One of the guards took out a key and opend the large door, the room was fairly big, the carpet was purple with dark green drapes around it, a large carpet in the middle along with two couches, towards the left side of the room was the largest bed Aya had ever seen, and he was from royalty.  
"quite lovely isnt it?" Greon said, Aya wasnt smileing though "why am i hear, why did you kill my daddy and Markl" Greon laughed "although your the prince i dout you knew just how much power your kingdom had, it was becomeing quite a problem, now with it gone the rest of this worlds leaders. "but why didnt you kill me to" Aya asked "because of that amulet you hold, after each royal dies amulet is passed down to the next, each generation makes it more powerfull because it is always feeding off the secret power in only the royals blood, it must have tremendous power by now" Aya grabbed the amulet that dangled from his neck 'then why didnt you take it?" Greon laughed "because that amulet can only be used by one with royal blood. The amulet was created that if the kingdom was ever in danger the holder of it could summon past powers and defeat the danger"  
"but when you attacked us no one told me to summon anything". Greon put a hand on his shoulder "that is because you are not nearly skilled enough, so instead your father orderd that old man to take you somewhere alse.  
Aya begain to rip the amulet off his neck "then i will get rid of it if i cant use it!" Greon laughed "you dont know anything do you little boy? if you take that off, you will die. You need that to balance the power of your royal blood until you can pass it down to someone alse, and if there is no one, then it will also kill you" Aya stopped taking the amulet off "yes, without anyone to transfer the power to it will continue to feed off the youngest of royal blood". Aya backed away "your going to keep me hear till i die" Aya whisperd "oh you make it sound so cruel" "no,NO! I DONT BELIVE YOU!" Aya ran at Greon pounding his fists against Greons strong body "YOU MONSTER I'LL KILL YOU!" Greon restraind Aya by holding wrists but grunted when Aya kneed him hard in the groin "you impudent brat"  
He threw Aya to the ground. Aya just lyed there sobbing "stop your blubbering i hardly touched you!" but Aya didnt move, one of the guards knelt down beside Aya "he's just going into a tye of mild shock, to much has happend to fast,  
he just needs rest" he picked Aya up who was sobbing even in his uncouncious state and layed him out on the bed, Greon noticed Aya's damp dirty nightgown he still wore "have some clean clothes brought in and prepare a meal for him".

The sun was setting, Aya awoke feeling dazed and confused it took a minute for him to remember everything, is what Greon said true? Aya noticed some clothes had been set out for him and a boul of soup was siting on the table beside him. Even if it was posiond there was no point in starving,  
he picked up the spoon and begain to eat, he hadnt noticed how hungry he was till now. "i see your awake"  
Aya turnd aroud to see Greon standing in the door way "sleep well?" Greon strolled over to Aya "im sorry about earlier" i was rather harsh" Aya looked away "i wish you would just kill me instead of waiting for me to die, what are you really gaining by this anyway" Aya asked "honestly,  
i dont really know, i can neither kill you or let you go" "is that all you came to say" Aya askd coldly "that your sorry for destroying my life"  
Greon got up "think what you will" he walked out locking the door behind him.

A maid came in later to take his boul away, it was raining outside and for afternoon it was strangly dark,  
Aya looked out the window and realized how truly huge the castle was,  
he could make out little dots on the ground he assumed to be people. As far as he could see, his was the tallest tower except for one that stood not to far away. Aya looked down at his clothes, they were dirty and smelled old, he picked up the clothes that had been placed out for him. After Aya changed his clothes he was whereing dark pants and a white shirt "are these for sleeping in?" he though, they were comfortable enough.  
The weather outside was making him sleepy again, he pulled back the covers and crawled under them,  
resting his head upon the pillows that were almost as big as him. Aya let out a yawn snuggling deeper into the blankets, they felt heavy against his tiny body but in his present state was comforting.  
"uuuh" Aya's eyes started to grow heavy as he begain to fall asleep.

Greon watched from his tower as Ayame fell alseep,  
why had he kept this boy, that reason he told him before had been an excuse, he had whiped out an intire kingdom and kept this boy, letting him suffer.  
What will he do with the small prince, would he let the amulet take all the life from his body, he sighed as he watched Aya turn over in his sleep.

Ok, this wasnt as long as i wanted it to be but it still took a while to write -SECOND CHAPTER DONE! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for those people who reviewd my story, just to let you all know, if i get good reviews i'll write more chapters - i started this chapter before but didnt get to finish it and when i closed it i forgot to save T-T so now i got to write it all over again...oh well, anything for my fans! o

Ayame gatherd up the marbles again and placed them all together as he had been doing all morning. He had found a few interesting things in an old chest he had mistaken for a table. as neat and pretty as the room was it had hidden things in the dark corners of the room Aya had been looking through though most of it had been junk. It had only been days since he had been kidnaped but it already felt like he had been outside these walls. Aya shot a marble towards the others with his thumb, knocking the others around. One of the marbles had rollen under a table coverd with a sheet, Aya went to retrieve it "it's awfly dusty under hear" he noticed. "hear you are" he said as he held the marble, "ow" Aya hit his head on the table above him. Aya pulled himself out by holding onto the end but was shocked when a loud sound came from it. Aya had crawled out and stood infront of the table, he pulled the sheet off it to reveal a dark looking instrement with long white and black keys on the front "a piano". The discovery had kept him amused all afternoon, playing over and over. Year's back, Aya had taken lessons from Markl in piano, finding it to be the most beautiful music ever. Aya had rememberd a song that Markl had taught him long ago, "i wonder if i could remember it"

Aya played over and over, forgeting that he was trapped in some creepy dark castle, only playing simple songs. Aya was so absorbed in his playing that he didnt notice the door open "you play very well Ayame" Aya turned around to see Greon standing over him "o, uh..thank you , Greon put his hand on Aya's shoulder "im sorry i have to keep you locked up in this room, but prehaps you would enjoy going out on the balcony.  
"what do you mean?" Aya asked, Greon walked over to some certians and opend them, behind them two doors stood. Greon opend the doors "well? are you going to come out or not?" hesitent, Aya slowly made his way towards the door. Aya stood outside stareing at the stars "why did you come up hear?" asked Aya, "i would like to say to hear your beautiful music" Greon chuckled but Aya kept his face expressionless. "i came to see how you were doing, you've been up hear for a week", Aya walked back inside "thank you for your concern but i would prefer if you leave"...there was an long silence, "well, i can tell when im not wanted, goodnight then prince Ayame" Greon left the room and locked the door behind him. Aya yawnd "i supose it's getting late"  
Aya changed into his pajama's and stretched. It was a rather warm night and he was a little hot, in the corner of the room was were two large windows with a soft chushion thing under-  
-neath. It was soft enough to sleep on if you were small like Aya.

Aya climbed onto of the cushion and opend the window, it had bars on the other side so he could'nt escape. The cool breaze filled the hot room, Aya jumped down and pulled back the covers to his bed "maybe this wont be as bad as i thought" Aya aranged it so that he was lying on the pillows and pulled the blankets over him, even in his current state Aya could'nt help but feel relaxed as the night air combined with the warm blankets made him drift closer to sleep.

Greon walked up the flight's of stairs towards Aya's room, it was a sunny day out as he thought it would be from the clear sky last night. One of the guards who guarded outside Aya's room unlocked the door for. Greon felt a shiver as he enterd the cold room, the window had been opend last night. Greon closed it then walked over the the sleeping prince who knee's were pulled up almost to his chest. He looked so peaceful lying on all the pillows,  
he side against the blankets which had been kicked away dureing the night. Aya's chest moved rythmicly up and down. Greon noticed how truly long the boy's hair was, going all the way down to his butt. Aya's face was currently burried between a pillow and the blanketsGreon put he hand on Aya's shoulder and shook it gently, a soft sound came from the sleeping figure. "Aya, wake up little prince" Greon said softly, he shook Aya's shouler again. Aya suddenly turned over onto his back streatching and making a few sleepy sound's. Aya looked up rubbing his eye's "sorry i had to wake you but i thought you might enjoy going outside" Aya sat up and yawned "did it have to be now" he said. "well if you want to go get dressed and be down in 15 minutes". Aya pulled himself out of bed and dressed in dark jeans and a white sweater. He didnt want to spend anymore time then he had to with that cold man but he would give anything to go outside rate now.

The guards led him outside where Greon was with his men, it looked like they were training so why did Greon want Aya outside.  
Greon saw Aya and went to great him, "thank you men, you may return to your post's now", the guards turned and walked away. "why did you want me out hear?" asked Aya, "would you rather stay up in that tower all day?" Aya still kept his guard up "no, i guess not". Greon led Aya over to his horse and begain to hold Aya's waist "what are you doing!" Aya tried to squirm away but Greon held his wrist's "relax, i was just lifting you onto my horse hear" Aya stopped struggling and looked up at Greon "why? i dont like being on horses they make me nervous"  
Greon laughed "well, well, a prince afraid of riding a horse, dont worry, he wont go fast" said Greon "but why do i have to ride him"  
"it's just a precaution to make sure you dont try to run away, this is the only way im letting you be out hear so take it or leave it" Aya hung his head "ok". Greon lifted Aya onto the saddle "just hold onto the handle there" Aya held on tight. Greon led him around the castle, showing him the training area's and archery unit's. Greon looked up at Aya who looked confused "what's that look for?" asked Greon "well, i always thought a place like this would be surrounded by dead things and always be dark, but it's kinda pretty in a way" Greon was holding the reigns of the horse leading it back to the entrance "well i do try to keep it in good order". He held Aya and set him back on the ground "i hope you enjoyed it" asked Greon "yes" Aya replied. The guards arived and took Aya back to his room locking the door when he was in. Aya lyed on the cushion thing and looked down at the soldires still training, he looked beyond them past the tree's and mountians. "already i've forgotten what it's like to be free"

Yey another chapter done, man, it's kinda late at night so im gonna finish this chapter hear - i told you all i would add more chapters. Hope you enoyed it :) i had a picture of what the chushion window in Aya's room but the site wouldnt load anything past that in my chapter so i had to erase it. Bacicly, it's one bit window in the corner of the room, then a a big platform chushion thing underneath so you can sit by the window, i hope no one gets to confused by that -' 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, i've finaly gotten around to making another chapter!

tic, tic, tic, tic The only thing heard in the room was the sound of rythmic ticking from the clock hanging on the wall. Greon was siting at his desk going over the usual work to spread his territory.  
The main kingdom had been destroyed, the main part is over but now theres the clean up. The other raices will surely go to war with each other now that their ties are gone. To be one step ahead of everyone alse he would have to think of a way to keep them all weak. Killing them would be pointless since there would be no one to serve him after. Greon had his chin in his palm when there came a knock at the door "come in" he said. "Sir, i'm hear to report suspicious activities in the northern reigion". "and why is it that you have interupted me" Greon said impationtly. The general at the door stiffend "i thought you would have liked to know every activity sir" Greon stood up and put on his cape "your the general why have you not taken care of the situation" Greon said. "forgive me sir, you are right, but we cannot spare troups at the moment to investigate it further, we await your orders". Greon thought for a moment "the east you say? is that not where the rumored clan of bandits live?" Greon asked "yes sir" the General replied. Greon laughed "what can those shadows be up to"

Aya sat by the large window looking down at the soldires who practised for endless hours. Aya had tried to memorize their patterns but could never understand why they came and went. His fathers soldires all had strict training hours that sometimes lasted from sunrise to sunset. The sky had been grey for days. it was late in the afternoon and Aya was board out of his mind "i wish i could go outside even if it is grey". Then as if on cue there was a knock on the doo, the man who took Aya outside stood in the doorway "will you be coming outside today?" he asked "yes please" Aya replied.  
Greon was in the main room on his throne listening to reports of the eastern parts when through the doors came a young man fallowed by 4 soldires "sir we are sorry to desturbe you, this kid stormed us and damanded to see you" the guard said panting. Greon looked the young man up and down "well, this is amusing, your from those eastern parts are you not" the young man stood in the middle of the room staring Greon in the eyes without a glimpse of fear "yes, i come to aid you in your army" he said. Greon laughed "now those are some words i never thought i would hear from anyone of your people, why would you want to work with your peoples enemy?" Greon asked. "My name is Kina, they are not my people anymore, the only way i could spite them now would be to join with you and share all their secrets with you". Greon smiled "very well, but know this, if you ever betray me or think you can leave you will be hunted down and killed in ways even your people could fathom". Kina got on his knee "understood".

The chapters not done yet but i needed to get that part done.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame sat on the grass watching the men do their training as usual. He looked up when a shadow came over him "it's time to go inside now" The soldire said, "ok" ayame replied getting up.  
Right, left, stairs, right, right, left, more stairs. It all looked the same to Ayame, who could never figure out why one would need so many hallways. Even is he was a prince.

While they were passing the main room Ayame could hear voices inside, he walked a little slower so he could hear more. "-your name" said a voice Aya thought to be Greon's. "Kina" said another younger and unfamilure voice. "hurry up" said the guard infront of Aya" "sorry" Aya said.

When they were back in Aya's room, the guard was talked to another in whispers while Aya washed his face in the bathroom.  
That guard had been hanging around Aya a lot and always had his eyes on him. The door opened behind him, Aya turned around to see the guard standing in the bathroom doorway. "y-yes" Aya studderd out. The guard came closer "do you like it hear little prince" he asked. Aya shiverd from the way the man said it "w-well Greon is not really mean to me". Aya turned to the sink and picked up the wash cloth so he didnt have to look at the predatory look on the guard's face. "and why wouldnt he, your so beautiful no one would hurt you". Aya's blood ran cool when he felt the guards large arms drap around him, being much closer then he should be. Aya could only stare blank ahead as the man started feeling him up. "your no doubt his most prised posession". He breathed into Aya's ear. A ball started to form in Aya's throat. what was this guard doing to him?. "your by far the most beautiful thing in this ugly place". Aya felt something hard press up against him. Just then a knock at the door came and the guard quickly rushed out the door. Aya could hear the voices "where is the prince? his lunch is hear" Said a maid. "he's just in the bathroom washing up" the guard replied. Aya heard the door close and lock.  
After a while he came out of the bathroom. The room was clear and a bowl of soup sat on the small table. The ball in Aya's throat had gone away and as he sat down on his bed he realized his shirt had been pulled down a little. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aya sat near his window going over what happend. Aya knew what that man was going to and was not going to hang around for him to try it again. And it was not like Aya could tell Greon, that would be pathetic. "i feel myself growing weaker each day" Aya said softly.

Down in the courtyard Aya saw Greon walking around as usual. But this time someone alse was with him. A young man about Ayas age with short blonde hair. Aya was too far up to see anymore detail. Then for no reason the blonde looked strate at Aya's tower. Although there was no way the young man could have seen Aya he still jumped down off his window and ignored it.

"my men are well trained arnt they?" Greon said proudly.  
"they look more like bulging idiots to me" Kina replied.  
"how deciding you are, but that is why they require a leader aside from me" said Greon. "do you not have any generals?" Kina asked. "i do but they do me little good" Greon said with a sigh. "and you want me to fix them up"  
Kina said more of a statment then a question. "yes, i need someone who can think with something other then their muscles. Kina looked at them "it wont be easy" Kina stated "true but im sure you can handle it" Greon said. Kinas eye suddenly for no reason stared up and gazed at a tower that almost reaches the clouds "what is in that tower?" Kina asked. Greon looked up at the tower Kina was looking at "that, is my greatest treasure" Greon said with a smirk. "you know of the greatest kindom in the world and the prince there" Greon said. "it was destroyed everyone was killed" Kina said without taking his eyes off the tower. "almost everyone, i destroyed the kingdom and prince Ayame is my little prize" he chuckled. "what use is he to you, why didnt you kill him?" Kina asked. "He's not really of any use to me dead or alive but think about it. I have the last survivor of the once Greatest kingdom in the world at my disposal. but i dont think i'll kill him". Greon said calmly "why not?" "letting the brat join his family would be what they want, and i take pride in knowing that i dont have to keep a child locked up in chains and let him rot away to control him". Greon said finaly. Kina looked back at the window in the tower and with his amazing eye sight thought he saw something move.

Aya awoke to hands roaming over his body, he thought he was imagining it and cracked his eyes open rubbing them. A large cold hand came down over Ayas mouth "mmfph!" Aya grabed the hand that held him down but stopped dead when something sharp was pointed to his neck "dont move, got it?" Aya nodded. It was the same guy from before, his hands pulled Aya's shirt up and explored his belly, sending shivers up Ayas spine. he starded kissing Ayas chest and neck, then with his other hand started to pull up Ayas night gown, all Aya wore to bed was a white night gown and a pair of while shorts. "please dont" Aya wimpered as the guard ceressing Ayas legs. Then he stuck his hand in Ayas shorts and started rubbing his small boyhood gently. Tears flowed down Ayas face as the guard continued to molest him. The guard undid his fly, pulled out his cock and started humping Ayas belly. This wasnt happening, this wasnt happening. It was happening. Prince Ayame had been molested. The guard did up his zipper and left the room after. leaving Aya behind sobbing. Aya had to do it. He had to brake out, he was going to escape tomorow.  
The next day, Kina had almost gone crazy trying to explain the simplist battle plans to Greons men. It must have been brute strength that destroyed the great kingdom. "having trouble are we?" Greon asked. "it's hopeless, your men are complete idiots". Kina said. "i think you may be right". Greon answered. "they dont listen, they dont take me seriously and i dont think any of them can count past 10 without using their toes!". "prehaps you are just not the best choice to command them" said Greon "what do you mean? your the one who wanted me to" Kina said. "And i dont doute your greatness but prehaps we are using them incorrectly.

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, Aya waited on his bed for his dinner to arive. A maid came in carrying a tray for him. She set it on his table "your dinner sir" she said. "oh" Aya picked up a spoon but dropped it. "i'll get that sir". As the maid bent down Aya pulled a large book out from under his pillow and struck her over the head with it. She landed on the floor uncouncious. A book was the only thing Aya could find that could do the job without killing someone. As desperate as he was to escape, he was not a murderer. The door was still open, Aya snuck out and went down the stairs silently. He reached the bottom and peeked around the corner when a thought occurred "i dont know where im going"

Greon and Kina were talking in the main room. "If i cannot command the army then what of what use to you plan to make of me?" Kina asked "im not quite sure yet but i know theres something im not thinking of" he said taking a sip of his wine. "I dont appreciate being treated like a child" Kina said losing his temper. But before he could a guard came running through the doors. "My lord, the young prince has escaped.  
Aya hid behind a suit of armor while everyone was rushing around him "find him!" "Where has he gone?" "Greon will kill us" "knocked out the maid?". Voices rolled into panic as the whole castle was looking for him. "Im dead if they find me" Aya flew from armor to armor keeping as close to the wall as possible. When a guard or Greon took him outside they would go into a large room with a huge staircase then out a large back door. Maybe if he went down the other way it would lead to the entrance. Aya could hear guards coming from the other hallway and ran down down his through some large doors where Greon stood in the middle of with about 20 guards. "Aya, im dissapointed in you my little prince" greon said in a mocking tone "you really coulnt have done this, you know im going to have to punish you" he said again. Ayas heart was out of control. He ran back out crashing into the guards who he just ran from. "dont let him escape!" he heard Greon yell behind him. Aya ran this way and that way trying to remember the way to the large room. Then he was there, the door to the back and outside, the door to the other side of the castle, and the door to the exit. It had to be. The doors from all sides opend up and dozens of guards came out of them. The doors behind Aya bursted open to. Greon leading them. Aya had only one way to go now, the exit. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, his legs running automatically. Then, without warning, his legs sliped. He felt his ankle twist on one stair and hit the stairs hard. Aya's Head hit first crashing against the hard stairs his body flying down them as if it had wings. It was the most painful few seconds of Ayas life. The last thing Aya saw was Greon running at him and something running down his head.

Aya had flown down almost to the bottom before he had finally stopped. Greon prayed the boy was not dead. Aya lay on his side his head coverd in blood. "Bring the doctor! someone yelled" A man ran through the guards that were gatherd around Greon and Aya "give him air!" the doctors shouted. He placed a towel around Aya head to stop the bleeding. He lifted Ayas body carefully "is he dead?" Greon asked. "Hes alive rate now but we must stop the bleeding, and i dont know what damage has been done to the head.  
They carried Ayas body back to the tower and lay Aya down in his bed wrapping his head up, along with his arm and ankle with had been spraind bad.

Kina stood beside Greon "thats the child prince?" He asked "yes, and i think i have found a job for you".

Ok, i think thats the best chapter i've made so far )  
i hoped you liked it, i've been meaning to get past it and now i have yey! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so happy i finished that last chapter and got over the bump, and just so everyone knows, there are going to be SO many more chapters and i really want to tell you but i dont want to ruin it, but if you really want to know emai l me :)

It was fuzzy, his whole body was numb, Aya tried to speak but couldnt manage to make a sound. He cracked open his eyes, his body felt like lead under the blankets "uuuhh"  
"uhh". Aya noticed that there were deep purple drapes around him. A hand came though the drapes holding it up "are you awake?" said an unknown voice "who.'r..yu" Aya managed to breath out. "My name is Kina, and you shouldnt move" Aya tried to remember what happend last. A pain jolted through his head. Aya let out a scream and sat up fast. "woah!" Kina said grabbing Aya as he stood up but fell over. Kina held Ayas body for a minute "you cant move around like that!" Kina yelled.  
"what happend, where am i?" Kina set him against the pillows. "so this is the treasure" Kina thought to himself.  
"how old are you?" Kina asked. "13" Aya replied.  
Kina was a little shocked "you look like you could pass for 7 or 8" Aya smiled "and how old are you" Aya asked.  
Ayas smile was so warm and loving "uh, 16". Aya felt a bandage around his head. The rest of Aya's body wasnt so good either, his arm was in a sling and his ankle was bandaged.  
"my body hurts" Aya said looking at Kina. "I should think so, though it's a miracle there was no brain damage" Kina answered "But why are you here?" Aya asked. "I am to watch you from now now,  
these drapes are you privacy". Aya noticed it was dark out and the only light came from the table lamp. "oh, i see. I will never escape here now"  
Aya said in a solom tone. "You shouldnt think about things rate now, your body needs rest and stress wont help". "I suppose" Aya said rubbing his head gently.  
Kina let the drapes fall and leaned against the wall. So this is how he was going to be put to work, babysitting some kid.  
"I guess it's better then trying to organize a bunch of brainless muscle"  
Kina thought to himself. Kina looked out the window, it had been a whole day since Aya tried to run away. A gentle breeze blew through the air.  
Kina peeked through the drapes. Aya lay on his back, head to one side chest rising and falling. Kina Pitied him. Yey another chapter done! this one was shorter sorry -. 


	8. Chapter 8

About a week had passed but the pain still continued. Aya didnt realize he was so hurt. Every movement of his body ment pain, although the intense throbbing in his head had subsided a little. Aya thought about all the events that took place since he got here. The imprisonment, the guard, the escape, and the failure. Now he had someone who will watch his every step and movement for the rest of his life.

Aya peeked out the drapes that surrounded his bed to see Kina stareing strate back at him. Why did it seam like those were always fallowing him. Not that it matterd much. Aya opend the drapes and walked to the the bathroom. "uhh..i look like a mess" Aya thought to himself. He pulled his night gown over his head and turned the knob of bathtub. Aya opend the door a little and looked out 'i'm going to take a bath,ok?" Kina was leaning against the wall "do what you will".

Aya turned the bath water off and slipped a leg into it. "Ouch, a little too hot" he said. He slid into the water slowly. The hot water was much welcomed to his sore body. "This feels so good". Aya sighed as he soaked his long blonde hair.

Kina was leaning against the wall "babysiting, im babysiting" Kina was still angry that he had been assigned such a low class job. Still, he did pity that kid. He was quite a lovely boy. Long blonde hair, cute body, big blue eyes, and angel skin. Kina himself was never alowed to feel those emotions back home, as it was not triditional. The bathroom door opend and Aya stuck his head out "um..Kina..sir?" Kina looked up 'what is it?" Kina asked. "Well, my clothes are rather dirty, cause i've been lying in them for a while...can you get my other ones?". "Why dont you get them yourselve?" Kina asked. "Well..uh" Aya blushed. "Oh" Kina understood. He opend the drawer and pulled out something long and black. it was made of silk and had long baggy sleeves. "why do these things all look like dresses?" Kina said throwing it to Aya. "i suppose they do" Aya said blushing. He came out a few minutes later, his hair still damp. "It's a little big" Kina said looking at Aya. It was big, Ayas arms were hidden in the long sblack silk sleeves. "It is isnt it" Aya smiled. "Ow" Aya said suddenly "i take it your body still hurts" Kina stated. "yeah" Aya replied.

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. Aya had just finished his dinner when there was a knock at the door. There was a click and the door opend, Greon stood in the doorway. He walked up to Aya who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "I take it your feeling much better?" Greon asked with a smile. Aya nodded. something wasnt right. "Thats good to hear". Then without warning Greons arm came flying at Aya who didnt even have time to scream before he was almost knocked out by Greons force. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE WELP!" Greon yelled. "YOU"VE HAD IT TOO GOOD HERE! I'VE BEEN TOO NICE TO YA! NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA!" he said as he picked Aya up by the neck. "Think your to good for this place dont ya? dont ya Ayame?". Greon held Aya in mid air by his neck. Aya's hands tried to pry Greons off him "c-cant b-breath p-plez!. Aya choked out. "For the trouble your causeing me i should let you die rate now, i dont got any real reason for keeping you here". Aya's grip lightend and his eye lids started to drop. "Damn welp" Greon mumbled as he dropped Aya to the floor. Aya lye of the floor Coughing and gasping for air. Greon reached for Aya ready to beat him again. But didnt. Aya lye on the ground curled into a ball and trembling, his arms shielding his face. Greon stroked Aya's head "stupid kid" Greon said mumnling again as he picked Aya up and lay him on the bed. "Stop your crying" Greon barked. Aya lye trembling in bed as Greon caressed his tear streaked face. "Now, you wont try to escape again will you Aya?" Aya shook his head. "Good boy". Greon left the room and locked it behind him leaveing Aya a Kina alone again. Kina truly pitied Aya.

Short chapter again i know, i dont have the patience to write long ones. -.-' 


End file.
